


Something Worth Living For

by Thunder_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, and some dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Fox/pseuds/Thunder_Fox
Summary: "Levi." His name rolled off of Erwin's tongue like a prayer.





	Something Worth Living For

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just self-indulgent fluff. I needed it, so I wrote it. And now I share it with you~

"I wish you would tell them to turn that shit off."

The music had been playing for over an hour now, the melodious tunes intermingled with scores of laughter while, somewhere down the hall, people still found it in themselves to celebrate life.

Not in Erwin's office. Not while there were stacks of letters to sign neatly arranged on the corner of the mahogany desk.

"Let them have this, Levi. To live to fight another day is worth celebrating." Erwin replied, his pen scratching on the forms without once raising an eye.

"It's like celebrating on the graves of everyone that didn't." Levi lifted his cup to his lips, taking his simple pleasure in the form of warm tea, melting the lingering tension in his bones. "Besides, it was all useless. I don't care what kind of shit you feed them, or our sponsors."

Erwin hummed like he had heard this all before. Like he understood that Levi's need to gripe and groan post expedition was as strong as the need to scrub his skin raw, even if the blood had vanished hours before. 

The music picked up, glasses clinking down the hall before heavy stamping shook the floor. Levi grit his teeth, nails digging into the tanned leather of his chair while he tried to breathe through his frustrations. 

"Fuckers. Don't they get that some people are trying to work. I-"

"Levi." There was a disarming calmness in that voice, and when Levi whipped his head around again, he was met with eyes so blue, he swore he could see the summer sky reflected back to him in them.

He huffed, crossing his arms and holding onto his scowl, though the real venom had drained from it, calming the stormy silver. "What?"

"What's bothering you?" Erwin was looking at him so sincerely. 

Looking in that way that Levi found himself craving, day in and day out. He wasn't sure when it had started. Days had turned to weeks, to months, and the hatred that he harbored slowly melted away, evolved into this easy companionship. 

Except, it wasn't so easy. Levi found himself wanting more. Not just the looks, but the touches others got when Erwin congratulated them on a job well done. The smell of his sweat, and cologne when they pressed tightly together on the rare occasion Erwin could be dragged out for a drink.

He wanted all of him. Wanted to be consumed, in the way he had given it all to Erwin.

But he never expected as much. And could certainly never say as much.

"Music's too loud. I can't even hear myself think." The safe answer. The one that would get him nothing.

Erwin set his pen down, putting aside the rest of the letters before rising to his feet. The door was open. Erwin wanted his troops to know that he was available when they were at their lowest, though no one ever came.

Then the door was shut, the soft click resonating through the office. The music was softer, still audible, but the laughter was drowned out almost completely.

"Better?"

Levi hadn't expected the adjustment on his behalf. He blinked up at the blond, admiring his jaw and the way his hair had been disheveled over the course of the evening. Of course, none of that showed in his expression. "Tsk- a little."

Erwin watched him a moment with those intense eyes, almost like he was strategizing. There was hesitation. An unusual feature on the commander's usually confident face.

"Come here." The words came softly. When Levi raised a brow, crossing his leg over his knee defiantly, Erwin repeated with a little more authority. "I said, come here."

Silver eyes rolled, but he rose to his feet anyway. He only just realized how his sore his legs were. 

Standing a head shorter, he stopped in front of the man, gazing up like he was bored. "What?"

"You're always so tense." Erwin's tone dropped with the music, and for the first time, Levi saw doubt on his handsome features.

"Wha-" There wasn't a chance to question further. Large, callused, yet warm hands seared through the fabric of his shirt. "Erwin, what-"

"Shh, Levi. Relax. Humanity's strongest soldier can't carry all of this weight all of the time." That soft quality had returned to Erwin's voice, as Levi turned to putty under fingers that grew more sure with every knead to his tight shoulders.

Levi felt himself go boneless, careless under the confidence of Erwin's touch while he melted through the layers of sore muscle to reach the soft, guarded part the man held behind so many walls. His body sank forward of it's own volition, nestling into the strength and warmth of Erwin's chest, offering a comfort he hadn't felt since early childhood.

"Don't stop." He murmured, felt himself start to sway to the ridiculous beat of the music still bleeding through the solid door. He wasn't in control of himself anymore. 

He should feel disgust, embarrassment, or something akin to them. Not the sweet sense of safety, or relaxation. Those were rare gifts, and ones he had never been offered. Not until now. Not until tonight, after an expedition that had cost so many lives.

"We shouldn't- There's still so much work to do." The song shifted to something slower. When he looked up, pushed back from under that touch, he found Erwin watching him. There was something different though, like maybe Erwin had let his own guard down when he had broken through Levi's defenses.

Like, maybe his desires weren't entirely one-sided.

"I am doing work." Erwin argued, prompting a questionable noise from his Captain. Erwin just laughed, one hand slipping from the toned muscular shoulder to curl around Levi's smaller digits. "I told you. Humanity's strongest soldier cannot thrive with so much weight on his shoulders."

Levi's hand went tight around Erwin's, his heart jumping in his chest. "Don't call me that."

"And what should I call you?" Erwin seemed amused, finding the rhythm of the soft ballad without Levi even realizing. 

"Erwin, this is ridiculous." And yet his voice came as a gasp, and he made no move to retreat from the slow dance. Leaned into the hand that, although shy at first, came to rest comfortably on his hip.

Levi wasn't a dancer. Though he possessed finesse and grace in the field, his steps were less practiced on the hardwood floors. Erwin lead him, as he always seemed to. As Levi would always let him. The rhythm slow, intimate, and color started to rise on his cheeks. 

Erwin was a good leader though. He directed wordlessly, pulled Levi closer, bent to let his breath tickle the skin of pales cheeks, or the shell of an ear.

And Levi let him. Levi followed, eyes darting this way and that, following a spot on the wall, then finally fixating on blue that he imagined was even clearer than the oceans Erwin so longed to see. His breath caught, and that look of longing was back.

"Levi." His name rolled off of Erwin's tongue like a prayer. 

The music changed dramatically again, picking up tempo, but Levi hardly noticed. It was all background noise now. He was too focused on the way Erwin's fingers rose to brush rebellious raven locks back into place. In the way Erwin's eyes darted down to his lips, as though asking for permission when Levi would let him take.

Erwin could take anything he wanted.

"Levi-" His name came again, Erwin bedding forward, down, while Levi's arms slipped across broad shoulders to loop behind his commander's neck.

"What the hell are you waiting for? You never bother to ask for anything else." There was a smirk in his words before they were lost to Erwin's lips.

Erwin was a confident kisser. His kiss chaste at first, then demanding as he pulled Levi in closer. Their bodies locked snugly, lips gliding over one another with the hunger of shared want held back for so long. 

Levi pulled away first. He had to breathe. His cheeks were flushed and his breath came more quickly than he would like to admit. Erwin was still holding him, like this might be the only chance he would ever get. Like he was something precious, when he knew all too well that it wasn't true. Knew that ho could never be to someone like Erwin.

"They can call you humanity's strongest." Levi scowled, but Erwin just smiled in a way that melted his heart. Pecked his lips again, and made him almost believe- 

"But I would like to call you mine."

Levi gaped at him. Couldn't quite believe what he was saying, but trusted Erwin too much to doubt the truth he heard.

A silent, "Yes."

"What."

"I said yes, you idiot. Now kiss me again, or I'm telling those kids to turn off the shitty music."

Erwin laughed. Erwin also obliged, kissing Levi again. Kissing Levi until he knew nothing but the taste of Erwin's mouth, breathed nothing but the air from his lungs. Kissed every inch of him into the night until there were no more secrets. 

And in the morning, he kissed him again with the rise of the morning sun. And suddenly, Levi understood how his soldiers could celebrate life in times so dark. Knew there was something worth fighting for.


End file.
